Sea Foam
by Luna Lilly19
Summary: Its been 15 years since Ponyo and Sosuke saved the world. when Sosuke is lost at sea what will Ponyo sacrifice in order to save the love of her life. Fluff!


Hey Guys! This is my new fan fiction! Please excuse any spelling errors! IF you have never watched Ponyo I suggest watching it before reading this. THANK YOU FOR READING! ENJOY!

;3 ;3

The wind blow especially hard off the sea, rattling the antenna and making the cloths hanging on the line flutter and dance. The little house on the cliff by the sea was a happy home for the girl with fiery hair. Ponyo raked her long wind wild hair out of her face as she tried to gather the laundry. Other than the sudden wind gusts the day was beautiful and so was the sea. She missed her sisters and father. Sometimes she could see her mother and father out in the ocean at night. But she loved it here, she loved her new family, she loved Sosuke.

Today was her birthday of sorts. Today marked the 15th year from when she first became human. Inside the woman she saw as a mother was making her a cake, Sosuke and their father was on their way home from the Naval base. Sosuke had recently become an Incent and was hoping to be stationed on his father's ship. She was slightly scared but proud for Sosuke. His mother on the other hand was not happy at all but Ponyo could tell she was very proud.

The glass door slid open and Lisa stuck her head out. "Ponyo! The boys are home! Go help them with that ham of yours." She yelled over the wind. Every year they bought her a giant ham for her "Birthday". She nodded and scooped up the laundry basket. She ran though the living room dropped the cloths off at the laundry room and out the fount door only to nearly cause Sosuke to drop his arm full of wrapped presents. She helped steady him. When he was steady he grinned at her over the pile, "Still running in the house at your age?" She couldn't say why but her mouth shut and all smart remarks and apologies dried up as hot blush engulfed her face. She pushed by him and grabbed a hand full of grocery bags out of the car. Pushing past him once more she ignored the confused look on his face.

An hour later they all gathered around the dinner table for dinner. They joked about the last fifteen years. About her first day of school, how she had dumped a glass of milk all over the girl who was being mean to her, that they were now best friends. Then it was time to open presents. Lisa gave her a beautiful hair pin of sea blue topaz and pearls, to hold her long hair back. She teared up and hugged Ponyo so hard it almost hurt. "I love you baby girl! You've grown up in to a beautiful young woman; you will always have a home here never forget that." She hugged Lisa back and smiled "I know mom."

Her "father" gave her a brand new set of scuba gear. As a Marine biologist she was the best swimmer around but even she couldn't breathe under water anymore. "Thank you father!" she grinned at him and he grinned back. She got a few little presents from here friends in town but she couldn't find the one she wanted to open the most. The one from Sosuke. She smiled and said nothing about how this hurt her, in fact she didn't even mention it. Their parents looked confused but said nothing either.

Later she was helping Lisa clean the kitchen when Sosuke came over and asked for another piece of cake. This was odd because he didn't like sweets too much. She plated another piece and handed him his fork, he took a bit then started tapping his fork on the table an asked his mother about the weather. Ponyo frowned and smoothed her apron over her summer dress. She went back to wiping the table then it hit her. He was using Morris code! And it was Their code! The one they made up after he taught her the real Morris code. She

She listened and slowly wiped. After a few minutes she made out that he was repeating "our spot, 10 minutes". She tapped an "OK" and walked away. He ate his cake and went outside. She quickly finished her half, took off her apron and fallowed him outside.

She carefully made her way down the sloop that led to their spot. The cove he had saved her in fifteen years ago. The sun was setting, the dying sun was reflecting off the water turning her hair to flames. She spotted him standing by the water looking out into the ocean. He was speaking but she couldn't make out what he was saying over the wind. She made it down the slope and onto the sand. She buried her bare feet in the silky sand and took a deep breath, the smell of ocean water calming her. What was wrong, what did he need to talk about that was so privet? She smiled whatever it was she loved him and that's all that mattered.

She walked up slowly behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest giving him a hug from behind. He melted into her touch, leaning into her. She kissed his shoulder and rested her head on it. They stood like that for a few minutes, but then he stood up straight and turned around. "Ponyo…I love you! You know that right?" he rushed his words together. He was making her nerves again, "Of course Sosuke. I've known that since we were children." She reassured him. He reached up and placed his hand on the side of her face, cradling it. She leaned into the touch, smiling and kissing his palm. His eyes widened and his breathing became a little more labored.

"Sosuke are you alright?" she asked , worried about his health. He took a step closer grabbing her face in his hands gently holding her face in place.

"I Love you Ponyo. I've loved you since I was five years old and I've just fallen more and more in love with you as the years go by." She felt tears start forming because she felt the same way. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Ponyo! I know the life I've chosen to fallow isn't the easiest and there will be times we don't see each other for months. There will be days we will hate the sight or sound of each other, but I know we will always love each other and find a way to be together no matter the distance or the obstacles that stand in our way. I want to grow old with you and see our children and grandchildren and great grandchildren grow up. I want to give you everything and take you everywhere! Ponyo…you are my world… you are the stars above the ocean of my soul. Ponyo…!" he stop and took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

"Ponyo…will you marry me?"

Tears flooded down her face, she gave a small nod and whispered "Yes". He grinned and by the gods the boy was beautiful when he smiled. He crashed his lips into hers in a fierce passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed back with her lips just as fiercely. He picked her up and spun them around still kissing her. He suddenly set her back down and dropped down onto one knee, pulling out a small velvety box. He opened it and reviled a stunningly beautiful ring. He took it out and took her hand and slid it onto her finger as she watched. She wasn't breathing in the perfect moment but she didn't care, she could hold her breath for up to ten minutes. She looked upon the ring, it was rare blue opal set in white gold, surrounded by teeny tiny pearls. She loved it more than anything she owned in her while life. This was the second most happiest moment in her life.

They sat on the sand and watched the sun set and the ocean turn black. She had her head on his chest, content and full of happiness. His arm was around her back holding her close. His arm stiffened and she sat up and looked at him. "What's wrong, love?" She asked.

He sighed and brought one his knees to his chest and looked out into the sea. "Ponyo there is something I have to tell you." He wouldn't look at her and she didn't like that. "I got assigned to my dad's ship, just like I wanted. But as we were leaving the office we revived a distress signal from far out in the ocean to the east."

She stood up and looked down at him, frowning and slowly started to shake her head. He wouldn't do this to her right? He wouldn't tell her this and ruin the amazing night she was having…he wouldn't.

"They need a ship to go check it out ASAP. They chose my dad's ship because of his skill and the fact that his ship is one of the fastest. We are the closest base to the signal." He looked up at her a look of pleading and apologetic. She shook her head faster, now staring at the sand beneath her feet.

"I'm so sorry Ponyo. I wanted to ask you to marry me tonight and that be it but they chose us and I have to go, I didn't want to leave you right now but I have too. I'm sorry. I had to tell you to night because…we leave at 0600 tomorrow.

He stood and tried to grab he shoulder but she jerked it out of his reach still shaking her head. "Ponyo please!" she took a step back. This wasn't happening. She wasn't getting him just to have him ripped out form her arms. She refused to believe this.

He dropped his hands to his sides and just looked at her "Ponyo…I love you. Please understand."

She turned and ran up the slope toward the house. She refused to accept this. She reached the house and ran to the sliding doors. She stopped because inside she saw Lisa with her face buried in her husband's chest, her shoulders where heaving and shaking. He was holding her upper arms and talking softly to her. Suddenly she jerked away and pushed him away from her, Ponyo could see the tears running down Lisa's face. And just like that she knew it was all real, every word he had said was true and there was no escaping it.

Tears once again ran down her face as she watched Lisa scream at her husband then rear back and punch him dead in the chest making him stumble back. She heard her voice though the glass as she yelled, "You were supposed to keep him safe! To get in a desk job and keep him safe! I know he wants to be on that boat with you but I don't care! You promised!" She crumpled in on herself and sobbed. Ponyo could no longer hear what they said but she watched him try to touch her and she slapped his hand way and stormed into their bed room.

She waited for a few moments before opening the door. He "father" stood staring after Lisa a lost expression on his face. He saw her and tried to smile a weak smile but failed. "Looks like Sosuke told you the news as well. I'm sorry Ponyo." She didn't say anything; she just walked past him, down the hall and into her room. She closed the door and slid down the frame. Dropping her head into her hands she began to cry for the third time that night.


End file.
